


bite marks on my shoulder

by dedicaiton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Use of Powers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: What exactly happens when a vampire hunter falls for a vampire?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	bite marks on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> aka my excuse to write vampire porn (with plot!!!) because there is never enough fics with this premise

Kageyama adjusted his belt with precision. Checked to make sure the knife was securely placed, the gun loaded, the vile of poison nestled safely within a special pouch. He adjusted his earrings and did a once over in the mirror before deciding that he was ready. 

Staring back at him was the face of a hero. An image of darkness, or as close as one could get. For this profession, you needed to be a shadow and Kageyama prided himself on being the best fucking shadow around. No one could come close to his abilities, not even the vampires themselves.

The door creaked shut, echoing in the empty night. It was a cold one with the wind fierce, almost feeling like tiny stab wounds on the exposed parts of skin clothing couldn't cover. Kageyama was suddenly very glad he opted to go with the gloves tonight. He was hoping for it to be a messy job, not for the weather, but they served that purpose anyway. (Except for his uncovered fingers, which were already tingling from numbness.)

Walking to _The Star_ would only take about twenty minutes. He could endure everything until then. To pass time, he pulled out his phone and typed a message to the inside man who was currently running the bar: Tooru Oikawa. That awful, overconfident, piece of shit.

**_11:03 Kageyama: Is he still there? Should be about 15 minutes away_ **

**_11:03 Oikawa: I still don't know why you don't take a car Tobio. You'd be here in five_ **

**_11:07 Kageyama: I said is he still there_ **

**_11:09 Oikawa: Yes! Fiesty tonight huh._ **

**_11:10 Oikawa: He's sitting at a table with some guy. Been here for a while. He keeps ordering shots_ **

**_11: 14 Kageyama: Is he drinking_ **

**_11:14 Oikawa: Nope. The guy is though and he's wasted. Keeping my eye out. Are you close King?_ **

**_11:16 Kageyama: Here. Call me King again and I won't hesitate to cut you hard this time. No more fucking around._ **

**_11:16 Kageyama: I'm coming in_ **

_**11:16 Oikawa: Sheesh. Okay.** _

Dropping the phone on the ground, Kageyama lifted his knee and brought down the heel of his boot. The screen shattered instantly, forming a ring around the impact. He didn't stop stomping until it was completely broken. Still, he picked it up for good measure and snapped it in half before tossing it into a dumpster that sat next to the back door.

Kageyama took a deep breath. Did his ritual of shaking out his limbs and cracking his neck before gripping the handle.

Music flooded his ears and lights bounced off of his vision even back here in the employee-only room. The only thing separating him from Hinata: The Ultimate Decoy was a flimsy curtain.

Around the hunter community, he was a popular one. He filled in The Tiny Giant'splace as a top target once Kageyama had finally shoved a knife through that bother's skull. Hinata's specialty was using his incredible speed to attract his soon-to-be-murders so that his coven could escape unharmed, earning the name The Ultimate Decoy. He could jump incredibly high, as well as his predecessor, but his movement was special in a way no one could describe. Kageyama was excited to finally see that in action.

Some workers waved to Kageyama as he passed through. He waved back of course, as to not raise suspicion, though some of them knew his real reason for being here. Others were only curious waiters that were not paid enough to care. 

The main room was filled with a sea of people. The Star was a popular hangout for locals, especially on a Friday night like this, so Kageyama couldn't say he was surprised. Though, this meant more bystanders possibly seeing, more bystanders whose memories he'd have to wipe at the end of the day. More work.

"Evening sir, what can I get for you?" Oikawa greeted him instantly when he took a seat upon one of the barstools. 

"One scotch on the rocks," Kageyama answered as politely as he could. He wasn't going to mess this up because of their petty feud. Oikawa only looked at him expectantly, not moving an inch. "Please." This time though gritted teeth, throwing a threatening glare to get the point across. 

"Coming right up!" With that, Oikawa ran off and began preparing the drink. Not to say that he didn't stop to talk (flirt) with the occasional patron every once and awhile.

Kageyama prayed silently to God that he would have the patience for tonight.

"A scotch on the rocks, huh? How classic."

Opening his eyes, Kageyama turned to the right, to the unknown voice, before nearly jumping out of his skin. Internally of course. On the outside, he was the perfection of cool and calm. He was staring right into the deep mess of Shouyou Hinata.

He wasn't what Kageyama was expecting him to look like. 

The description Kageyama was given was: red hair, brown eyes, tiny frame. 

_"You couldn't miss him."_ Ushijima had said with pure confidence. That part was true.

The vampire was _pretty_. His hair was a fiery orange curl that framed his face gorgeously. His skin was pale, almost translucent, looking pearly underneath the strobe lights. And his eyes. They were melted amber sitting gorgeously on a hot summer day, fanning out in patterns and swirls. Kageyama's never seen anything so captivating. The idea of looking away was nearly painful-

"I think you're staring," Hinata commented, hiding a giggle behind his hoodie sleeve. Kageyama snapped out of his daze and shook his head to clear any previous thoughts. This was a _monster_. This was his _assignment_. "I don't mind it though, especially from someone as cute as you."

Faltering, Kageyama bit on his lip and nodded. Acting like this in front of such a creature was devastating. He must be using some untapped powers that none of the others had acquired. Surely. There was no way Kageyama was attracted to a vampire.

"I'm sorry!" Kageyama finally regained control of his tongue and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He needed to ease into this encounter and have Hinata trust him because, as uncomfortable as this was, Hinata's obvious interest in him was an absolute win for the mission. "Scotch on the rocks is a classic. You're right." He offered a smile that Hinata easily returned.

"Let me pay for it. It's the only thanks I could give for raising my confidence so much." Hinata nearly begged, placing his arm upon the bar to rest his cheek in his hand. Kageyama could do nothing but nod dumbly as that annoying charm was placed upon him again, mind racing at a million miles an hour with only thoughts about Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

"Thank you," Kageyama said, nodding at Oikawa as he placed down the drink. The brunette glanced curiously between the two but quickly moved on as to not raise suspicion. At least he could do _something_ right. "What're you having, ...?"

Hinata smacked himself on the forehead with his empty hand and groaned. The action took Kageyama quite off guard and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his newfound friend.

"Shouyou, my name is Shouyou. Or Hinata. Whichever you prefer, and I'm not much a drinker." Hinata paused. Thinking. Reaching out, he traced the rim of Kageyama's glass with his pointer finger and grinned. "How about you, handsome stranger?" 

What was Kageyama supposed to say, exactly? Headquarters hadn't thought this far into the mission because they didn't plan for Hinata to come up and talk to him willingly. Kageyama was supposed to wait until Hinata and his friend left, sneak up behind them, _only_ slit Hinata's throat, and wipe the memory of the poor fellow left. If that didn't work, he and Oikawa were to corner the vampire any way possible and have Kageyama deliver the final blow. Simple.

But now Hinata added depth to the plan. More thinking, more strategic planning would be involved that Kageyama wasn't sure he would be able to do. Headquarters always enforced the policy of _Follow the Rules and Don't Stray From Your Tasks_ but really, when was Kageyama ever one to listen? Especially to jackasses who thought they were better than him. Emphasis on thought.

"Tobio." 

"Tobio~." The redhead tried it out on his tongue and brightened considerably once he got it right. "How pretty. A pretty name for a pretty boy." 

Grabbing his drink, Kageyama took a sip and looked that Hinata from behind the glass. "My parents aim to please I guess." He hoped his tone came out flirty, but the words seemed to not affect Hinata. All he seemed focused on was something behind Kageyama's head. Curious, Kageyama looked back but saw nothing. Only people laughing and having fun. "What is it?"

"I love your earrings," Hinata mumbled and lightly reached his hand out. Kageyama could feel his nimble hands brush against the silver crosses. Now though, Hinata was face to face with him, breath fanning across his face slightly. He knew it was only to be closer to the jewelry but every alarm in his body was sounding off at that exact moment. Goosebumps and pinpricks erupted underneath his long-sleeve causing him to shiver violently. Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"What're you doing?" Kageyama's voice warbled slightly and he hoped Hinata couldn't hear how scared he was. 

"Oh!" Hinata attempted to let go, but from the way the two of them were angled and his sharp movements, a nail glided its way down Kageyama's cheek. Blood flowed to the surface of the cut immediately and began to pool, spilling over and down a pale cheek.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SHIT:  
> i am not an artist if that was VERY CLEAR. you get one brain cell to share either with art or writing and my dumbass brain decided writing was for me but if you were curious about Kageyama's outfit because in my mind this man is sexy as shit, here is what i imagine:  
> cross earrings, obviously, with a matching cross necklace to get those vampires AWAY (which didn't work but let's not mention that. if anything, it attracted the cheeky motherfucker but we'll get into that later). a skin-tight black long sleeve and i mean SKIN TIGHT like one of those compression ones people work out in. black skinny jeans, black docs or something along those lines. fingerless gloves as described because edgy man HAS to have fingerless. belt with a MATCHING silver buckle because fashion. i'm assuming hinata thinks the belt WITH A GUN is because he's apart of the police, not someone coming to kill him. i enjoy that thought.  
> OKAY THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TELL YOU MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS GORGEOUS FIT I IMAGINED <3 it occupies my thoughts too often <3

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
